


Lilith's Curse

by peach_hime



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crazy, F/M, Kinks, Oral Sex, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_hime/pseuds/peach_hime
Summary: Yui has gotten used to being tossed around and treated like a good-for-nothing food bag, many people in the world have it worse than she does. Her fate was set into stone when she stepped into the Sakamaki Manor: to choose a man to marry and forever be his blood bag till the day she died. Yui was content with it, she had to or she'll die early.One day, she discovered a pocket mirror hiding in an unopened drawer in her wardrobe. Thinking it was one of the earlier sacrificial brides' possession, Yui tries to put it back to respect her death until something popped out of the glass. It was a fairy! Well, a spirit, but it still looked like a fairy to her! The spirit's name was Lilith and she thanked Yui for finding her mirror, now being able to freely leave Yui's room. The fairy tells Yui how fed up she was watching the Sakamakis treat her like utter garbage, offering a 'gift' to her to use against them. Yui tries to decline it at first, only for Lilith to force it upon her body. Now, whenever the brothers kissed her, they become utterly attracted to Yui!





	1. Unknowing Desire

Yui stumbled into her room, closing the wooden door with her whole body before sinking to the floor. Her neck stung with a nulled pain, droplets of blood dripping out of the fresh bite marks that littered her once pure skin. She got used to the pain, so it never really bothered her, unlike the light-headedness she got from the loss of blood. The pale blonde sighed and slowly stood up, making sure she had her balance set out before quickly walking towards her bed and sitting down. Those triplets really loved seeing life almost leaving her face, she had about twenty different near-death experiences when those three wanted her blood. Of course, this isn't counting _individual_ scores. The lilac walls were the only sense of comfort Yui had in this god-forsaken house, but even they couldn't protect her from the vampires lurking around. This was their house, after all. The pale blonde sat on her bed for a few minutes, breathing slowly while trying to regain her lost energy. It was a good thing she learned not to deny them, or she would have been dead a long time ago. 

Besides, they probably won't even let her die at this point. She hasn't even picked her 'official' groom out of them. It was her only job in this house, to pick one of them and serve as their food bag until they became the head of the house. Cruel fate, isn't it? Yui never understood why she was sent here, she never did anything sinful, she always prayed before going to sleep, ate everything on her plate, and always helped her 'father' when needed. Why was she sentenced to this hellhole?

She quickly learned that it doesn't matter if you've never sinned a day in your life, it only makes you an easier target.

Yui slowly stood up when she felt her strength coming back to her, breathing in and out slowly to calm her rapidly beating heart. If she produced more blood flow from her wounds, it would attract more of them...Or worse, round _two_. The pale blonde walked over to her wardrobe and swung the double doors open, picking out her pale pink nightgown. A bath would be great right now, one without Shuu napping in a tub full of lukewarm water and eventually preying on her preferably. Before she closed the wardrobe doors, her velvet pink eyes caught something at the very corner of the wardrobe. Hidden by her clothes, Yui found a small mustard gold-colored ring attached to the cherry wood wall. Out of curiosity, Yui moved her clothes to the side so she could see it more clearly, seeing that it was a secret drawer. Did the brothers now about this? Did the past brides use this? Yui reached her thin fingers towards the small ring, hooking her index finger through it and pulling it. It took a bit more strength than she thought, but one more harsh tug got the stubborn drawer to open. Besides collecting dust, there was a rounded gold object with gold vines decorating the outside of it. Yui took it out and examined it a bit, there were a few scratches and a small dent in the bottom, but still in a rather good condition. Yui found a small button at the side and pressed it for it to pop open, showing her own reflection. She didn't need another reminder that her skin was dull, bags were under her eyes, how noticeable her veins were near her neck, or how malnourished she looked at the moment.

"A pocket mirror. I wonder how long this was in there...I should put you back, it's always wrong to mess with deceased people's things." Yui was going to close the pocket mirror until the glass started to glow a bright yellow. Out of surprise, she dropped the pocket mirror onto the violet carpet and cowered away. The mirror kept glowing brighter and brighter until something popped out of the glass before the glowing stopped completely. Yui blinked in confusion before something appeared in front of her, almost making her squeak out in shock, but clasp her hands over her mouth so the vampires wouldn't hear her. 

It was a fairy...

She was taller than Yui's middle finger, body skinny and dainty like hers. Her hair was a choppy pale green with white flowers decorating her hair and elf-like ears poking through the poorly-cut hair. She had the most beautiful ice-blue eyes that complemented her porcelain skin, like one of the old china dolls one of the nuns back home set up for decoration. The fairy wore a white, flowy, see-through dress made of silk that reached to her knees. It sparkled to Yui and showed the silhouette of her small body. Her dragonfly-like wings beat rapidly to keep her floating in front of Yui's face as she left a barely visible trail of sparkles in her wake. She waved one of her vine-decorated hands to Yui and smiled. 

"Hello there! Thank you so much for freeing me! My name is Lilith, what's yours?"

"Komori...Yui..." She wanted to pinch herself, was this actually happening? Yes, Yui did live in a house of vampires, but now fairies popped in front of here?! Did the triplets suck too much blood out of her? Lilith giggled and floated around Yui. "It's nice to meet you, Yui-chan! But I have to be honest, this isn't the first time I met you." 

"I always see you getting pushed around by those men and felt really bad for you! Aren't you sick of them? I hate it when all they call a person is degrading names, food bag, or just 'you' rudely! I've been wanting to help you out, but I couldn't. The mirror sealed my soul, so you couldn't see me or hear me. I was only able to wander around this very room, so I actually know a little bit about you!"

"I see..." Yui gave a sad smile, the thought of this cute little fairy seeing her being abused verbally and physically by the brothers made her heart sink a bit. The green-haired fairy flew over to the pocket mirror on the floor and picked it up with ease, carrying it in front of the pale blonde. "That's why, in return for saving me, I'll save you! I will give you a gift that will help you end the abuse those men are giving you!"

"Eh? What is it?" Yui questioned as Lilith flew above Yui, so that she could see her own reflection in the pocket mirror. It glowed once more, only this time it was a rather toxic-looking neon purple. It glowed brighter by the second, blinding Yui for a split second. The pale blonde tried to move away, but her body wouldn't do anything she told it to do. She was frozen on the spot, the only thing she could barely see before it became white was Lilith smile. Yui felt her body fall to the ground as her vision fell into an abyss of white.  

Yui's body felt...Light.

Like no one could bother her, she was protected from her daily danger. Her head was finally in a peaceful state of mind, the whiteness around her only granted her one sense. Her vision, touch, taste, and smell dissipated into nothing as Yui heard her last words before passing out:

"I grant you my gift, the gift of lust. When you kiss someone on the lips, they'll fall in love with you sexually. Have fun with my gift Yui-chan, you deserve it after so much abuse."

* * *

 Velvet-pink eyes slowly opened, greeted by the bland white ceiling. Yui's vision was slowly regaining its control from the darkness circling it, her limbs were numb, and her heart beat has returned to a normal pace before being attacked by the triplets. She stayed on the carpeted floor, just staring at the ceiling until she could properly see once more, her quiet breathing the only thing producing any sort of noise in the room. Suddenly, a small figure flew up above her, smiling while looking down. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty! Well, I should really say 'Good Evening'. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Lilith...chan..."

"It's about an hour earlier than you wake up, so you can take your time getting ready today! Don't worry, I made sure none of those dastardly vampires were around to attack you! Why don't you have a bath?" The pale-green haired fairy grinned, flying over to Yui's vanity and sitting on top of her small bucket of bathing products and her uniform neatly folded out without a single wrinkle or tear in it. The pale blonde slowly got up and walked towards Lilith, picking up her items and following her into the gold-themed bathroom. Yui admired her uniform and muttered, it was like Subaru never ripped it to feed off of her. She set her items down on the counter and turned to find the spirit floating near the porcelain bathtub, filled with steaming water, a small amount of fluffy-white suds, and dark red rose petals dancing on the water's surface. Lilith settled herself on the tub's gold-colored spout and smiled. "The water is just the right amount of hot, so you won't burn your skin and still be cozy!"

Yui nodded and started to strip her clothes off, folding them and placing them on the counter top next to her uniform. Her velvet-pink eyes rose up and Yui froze in place when she saw her reflection in the ginormous mirror taking up at least half of the bathroom wall. She was used to seeing her dead and dull skin, her drying hair, dark bags under her eye, and her malnourished form; however, this was a completely different image she was gazing at. Her pale blonde hair was now lush and full of volume, her prized curls healthy and back to their original state before she sat foot in this mansion. Her skin was a beautiful milky-peach color, full of vibrancy, and the dark bags under her eyes disappeared. Her cheek were pleasantly plump, making her face more heart-shaped than the thinning V-line she had before meeting Lilith. Yui's gaze lowered and a soft pink appeared on her cheeks, her body still had its petite height and waist, but she definitely noticed how her hips were wider than before. Especially since her butt looked a lot more plump, giving it a peach-like appearance. The other elephant on Yui's body was her breasts, they went up a bra-size so now they were noticeable on her clothes. Yui was actually fine with her B-cup before (despite all the nicknames Ayato gave her), but now they were at least a C-Cup, borderline D-Cup. The teen touched the sides of her upper stomach, the ribs that threatened to poke out were now contained by plump skin, clean of any bite marks, scars, and bruises. 

"Is...This me?"

"Yup! I helped restore your image since you were drained, covered in scars, and whatnot. I also may have helped enhance a few of your features, but not enough to change you completely! It's one of the perks of my gift!"  
  
"T-Thank you...You didn't have to-"  
  
"Nonsense, Yui-chan is my friend! This is just one of the things I owe you after you freed me from my mirror. Now, come into the bath! It's perfectly warm!" Yui nodded and made her way over to the bathtub, carefully entering the water so she wouldn't get water everywhere. The scent of orchids and chamomile tingling her nose, her shoulders falling and relaxing a her mind grew clear. Once the pale blonde sunk into the bathtub, Lilith snapped her fingers for gold flecks to gather, forming into the shape of a bottle until the flecks dissipated and an actual glass bottle appeared in front of Yui. Lilith snapped her fingers once more to make the glass bottle to float over to Yui and drop into her hands. She examined the medium-sized bottle, pulling out the glass stopper and sniffing the thick violet-colored liquid.

"What's this?"  
  
"Shampoo! Of my own recipe, of course. It's all natural, made from different plants, flowers, and oils. It's to keep the glorious volume and softness of your hair. If you run out, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"  
  
Yui nodded and thought nothing of it at the time, proceeding to soak her pale blonde locks in the bath water and lathering the shampoo into her hair. Lilith grinned to herself as she watched the teenager bath herself, it was all going according to her plan. The spirit has lived for thousands of years, but she would not stand watching another minute of those monsters hurting innocent people. That man tricked her, trapping her in her mirror and storing her away for her to suffer. She was the same age as that man, how did she get tricked by the likes of him? She should have known that he would have found a loophole through her deal. But it didn't matter now, Lilith could finally get her revenge on that man using one of his pawns against him. Lilith didn't give Yui a gift, it was a curse. The curse of lust, where one would look so sexually attractive that people immediately fall into temptation. It was Lilith's goal to make Yui not Eve, like how that man wanted, but into the fruit while she was the snake who tempted Eve in the story. Her plan was foolproof, there was no way it could fail! Just in case the aphrodisiacs infused into the bathing serum wore off, Lilith made sure to incorporate plenty into the very shampoo Yui was using. Did she even remember what she told her before passing out?

Well, it didn't matter now.  
  
As long as Lilith could get her revenge, it didn't matter. Messing up his sons should be enough revenge for them abusing and killing all of those girls in the past, Lilith couldn't count how many times the girls would find solace in their room alone to cry until one of those monstrous men found her and drunk her blood until she was dried up. Oh, how Lilith wanted to make that man pay for double-crossing her. No one, absolutely _no one_ , tricked Lilith out of her own deal. The pastel green-haired spirit continued to talk friendly to Yui who continued to wash herself, trying her best to contain her excitement at the thought of her plan. There was a small part of her that felt bad for this innocent human girl, she honestly had nothing to do with Lilith's wrath. She was just another victim adding onto the body count of the vampires. But Lilith would make sure that Yui wouldn't become that, she would become the ultimate weapon of justice for those fallen before her. Yeah, that's right. Yui was going to be on top for the other girls who fell to the abyss, making his sons fall one by one. 

Yui...Just needed to learn how to live with her curse for a while, that's all.

* * *

"Eh?! You want me to wear this?!"

"All of your underwear is too small for you now, so this is something I whipped up last minute. Do you not like the color?" Lilith asked, tilting her head innocently while Yui just sighed. A soft rose-pink appeared on her cheeks as she continued to look at the underwear set laid out in front of her. It consisted of pastel pink strapless bra made of silk, black lace sewn to the edges of the cups, and a small black fabric rose was sewn at the center strap of the bra. The bottoms were pastel pink silk boy shorts, black lace sewn to the edge of the waist and around the legs. The only thing different about it was the black embroidery on the front of the boy shorts, depicting black roses of different sizes. The real thing that caught Yui's attention was the sheer black suspender belt, the lace bordering its edges and the suspender clips pastel pink. Alongside the suspender belt were a pair of simple black thigh-high stockings. 

"N-No, I like the color...Don't you think this is a little too much though?"

"There's nothing wrong with a touch of sexy once in a while! Besides, this is one of the three sets I made that have suspender belts, the rest are just normal underwear."

"Y-You made me more?" Yui asked, flustered as she gripped onto the towel wrapped around her new body. Lilith giggled and flew over to her wardrobe, snapping her fingers for a drawer to open and reveal different colored lingerie sets and several risque night gowns. "You don't want only one set of underwear, do you? Of course I made you more! Not of your old underwear will fit you anymore."

"Thank you...Lilith-chan."

"No problem! Now, get changed! We have a big night ahead of us!" 

"Huh? Why is that? There's nothing going on at school." Yui asked as she slipped on the underwear, Lilith smiled and simply told her that it was times to show off the new Yui. It was obvious how damaged she was, they way she simply just trusts an unknown spirit that shows her kindness without a complaint. No kindness grew in this house, only abuse and selfishness. The teenager finished putting on her completely lingerie set, earning a whistle from Lilith. "You look stunning! I could name hundreds of boys who would love to see you like this!"

"L-Lilith-chan..."

"What! I'm serious! Boys would drop like flies if you walked around them."

"But, I'm not really interested in attracting others." Yui said as she started to put on her uniform, making the pale green-haired spirit blink in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just don't like the idea of attracting people towards me. I want someone to come to me naturally and like me for the way I am. I only really want a pure love with someone, and I hope I get married some day. I'm actually saving myself for my husband in the future, I'll only give myself to someone I trust." A smile appeared on her face, counting through her wishes in her head. Ever since Yui was little, she wanted the typical dream every little girl wanted. A small, quaint little home, a loving husband, a few children, and to live life peacefully with nothing bu pure love and care. Even if she was in the most impure place possible right now, it was still a comforting wish that helped relax her every once in a while. Yui knew perfectly well that she was going to be in this house until the moment she died, forced to marry one of the abusive brothers who only saw her as a source for food. If she did had children with one of them, she would try to raise him or her well. No child deserve to suffer because of an adult's incapability or selfish desire; in fact, if the father of her child didn't love him or her, Yui would love that child twice as much to make up for the loss of love. Many people would call her foolish, but Yui didn't really care. Every person in the world deserves love, love that can help them and change as human beings.

Pure love.

Little did she know that she was becoming nothing more than a puppet, a puppet for an evil kind of love.

Yui finished dressing, straightening out her uniform and adjusting the red ribbon around her neck before reaching for her brush. She hummed a small song, a hymn from her days as a choir girl at the church, while fixing her now healthy hair. Lilith was silent, smile wiped clean off of her face as she started to think over. Yui...Was a pure person. It was brave to have such pure intentions, no wonder those vampires kept her alive for this long now. Saving herself for marriage? Lilith knew it was a Christian ideal, but it baffled her how those vampires never even once tried to rape her. She has only seen them forcibly feed off of her, but not sexually prey on Yui. Lilith knew that it wasn't because they weren't capable, she has seen far too many brides succumb to their lust. Teary eyes, blood, and cries for help were all too familiar in this room, if it could talk that is. Those Sakamakis were lust-hungry monsters, they didn't hesitate to please their own hunger on the other brides, so why haven't they done it with Yui yet? What was different about her? It wasn't because of her blood or the origin of her first heart, Lilith watched them kill off that woman. She decided to keep that in mind...But there was one thing that bothered her...

Pure love...

Yui...Is really too innocent for her own good. She still believes that pure loves exists, even when she was dumped here in the pit of despair.

"Lilith-chan, let's go downstairs?" Yui asked, smiling sweetly at the mirror as she clipped in her beloved flower pin. Lilith only nodded quietly, following the teenager as she left the comfort of her room. The spirit looked around the dark halls, staring at all of the decorations either places on small tables or hanging on the wall. She has never actually seen anything outside of the bride's room, that man actually summoned her in that room, so her only knowledge of this house was that singular bedroom. The spirit could feel he darkness seeping from the Gothic decor, it made her feel out of place wearing all white. The serene darkness couldn't protect Yui for long, it was the perfect environment for a wild animal to come up and take her. Just as Lilith thought, one of the sons appeared in front of Yui. 

"Oi, Titless!" Lilith glared at the red-haired vampire, he was the one she loathed the most. A man who thought he could take whatever he wanted when he pleased, he was definitely that man's son. Yui's shoulders tensed and slowly started to cower in fear. "A-Ayato-kun, d-do you need something?"

"Shouldn't you know by now? Or, are you just that stupid?" Ayato scoffed before grabbing Yui's wrist, forcibly slamming her to the wall and pinning her there. Yui's velvet pink eyes went wide a the red-haired vampire exposed his fangs with a sadistic grin. "I'm thirsty,  give me your blood."

"W-Wait, I-"

"Shut up and sit there, you know for a fact that there's no use in struggling. Let's make this easier for you, shall we?" Ayato grinned, using only one hand to unclasp the ribbon around her neck and pop her dress shirt buttons open. Her pale neck exposed to him, Ayato started to draw near, his mouth opening to drink her delectable blood. Lilith quickly yelled out to Yui, "Quickly! Kiss him before he bites you!"

"E-Eh? Why?-"

"Just do it!" 

Yui swallowed all of her fear, taking the chance when Ayato lifted his head. 

"What the hell are you babbling on about?-" Yui pressed her pale pink lips against Ayato's cold one, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands balling into tight fists. Suddenly, she remembered what Lilith said before passing out:

I grant you my gift, the gift of lust. When you kiss someone on the lips, they'll fall in love with you sexually...

Ayato was frozen there for a solid few seconds, allowing Yui to pry her arms away from his and bring them close to her body. However, Yui's freedom was short-lived as she felt his lips move against hers. His hands moved down her body, sending chills up her spin, as the kiss gradually got rougher. Yui had no idea why Ayato's breath was hot, he didn't have a heart to make the lungs pump blood through him and send water out. His tongue slipped through his mouth and poked at the entrance of Yui's mouth, to which she kept closed. Ayato grunted, proceeding to grab her ass with one of his hands to make her gasp so he could slip his tongue through. Ayato easily won dominance, forcing her tongue to move with his and exploring the new territory to claim as his. Yui couldn't breath, her head felt light and a sudden wave of eat surged through her. After what seemed like forever, Ayato finally pulled his mouth away, making the human girl let out a desperate breath of air and suck in fresh air. The vampire watched her pant pathetically for fresh air before speaking, "You..."

"A-Ayato-kun?"

"I don't remember...You looking this cute." Ayato admits, a different light shining in his bright green eyes. His cold hands traveled up and down Yui's new body, making her squirm and her cheeks turn rosy-pink, "Your body...Looks so damn sexy. I just wanna keep touching you."

He leaned down and sniffed her, making the teen flinch. 

"You smell so good...And when you keep making that face, it turns me on." Yui's eyes widen at Ayato's statement, she couldn't squirm away because of how tight his grip on her way. The vampire lifted his head and came closer to her, his eyes hooded and his voice huskier. "Are you trying to make me take you?"

"N-No! I would never!-"

"Then, why did you kiss me?"

"I-I..."

"Face it, you want me. Don't you?" Ayato smirked, "Well, you have my attention. Take responsibility for working me up."

"L-Let me go!" Yui mustered up all of her strength and pushed Ayato away from her, immediately running away from him. Lilith flew after Yui, turning to see the look on Ayato's face.

Pure, unadulterated lust.

Lilith smirked, her plan worked. Now, she needed Yui to charm all of the brothers under the curse and drag them on until they go crazy with lust. It'll be the ultimate revenge she'll have against the man who trapped her in that pocket mirror so many years ago, she'll ruin his twisted plans with a smile on her face. Lilith will admit, she did feel bad for using Yui in her plan, but this is also to avenge the women they used in the past...

So, it's fine...Right?

All Lilith had to do was help Yui become a desirable item, one where just simply being in the room with her turned someone on. The animistic instincts in a person will become unhinged, craving for her. The craving for her will be so unbearable, they will go crazy for her. Those vampires will want her, from her body to her soul. They'll try to satisfy themselves forcefully on her and Lilith will be the one to stop them, to drag on the feeling until they snap. 

It isn't a curse if a few aren't unhappy. 

 

 


	2. Devil's Wake

"Fufu~ It looks like you're gonna eat her, Ayato-kun." Laito smirked as she chuckled as he watched his brother wrap a cold hand around Yui's new waist, who only sent an annoyed glare his way. "Shut up."

"I'm just saying what I'm seeing."

"Ayato, how many times must I tell you to leave such actions for your own private room?" Reiji pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand, his usual strict demeanor and perfect gentleman-like poise very prominent while Ayato only rebelliously rolled his eyes as he pulled Yui closer to him. She felt very uncomfortable at this moment, Ayato is usually territorial, but never like this. The only time he gave her that predatorial look is when he wanted to feast on Yui's blood, but now that glow in his peridot eyes felt permanent. Glowing eyes that eyed her from head-to-toe, going particularly slow around her chest, rump, and waist, that just wanted to devour her whole. Lilith was perched on her shoulder, telling her not to worry about Ayato and focus on her 'next mission'. Yui had missions to complete? Since when? When Lilith placed her 'gift' onto her? She was grateful that Lilith made her skin and hair healthy, the bite marks, bruises, and cuts disappear, and even made her eyebags disappear; but Yui never really asked to do these 'missions' of kissing the brothers and making them...Like this. She kind of missed the older days now; where they would only see her as a food source and freequently told her that she wasn't good-looking. Yeah, it was upsetting at first, but that was a lot better than the sexual tension Yui could feel through Ayato's usually cold hand. She could count the times where the brothers told her that she was too frail-looking, too skinny, too tiny, and that she even had a figure of a twelve-year-old boy. 

"Hm...Now that I'm looking her, Bitch-chan looks really plump healthy now! I wonder if I stick my fangs in her, will her blood pour out like juice from a berry?"

"Fuck off, you pervert." Ayato hissed with anger, his grip on Yui tighten and she only looked away out of nervousness. It's been like this the whole evening; after Yui's little kiss with Ayato, he constantly eyed her down (making sure to take his time around her more intimate parts), made his presence near her more prominent, and hissed off any of his brothers who tried to go near her. Okay, it's usually like that, but not to this extent. The other brothers were more aware and annoyed (or mildly interested) by this sudden change of behavior, trying to get answers out of Yui, who only responded with 'I'm not sure' after Lilith told her not to tell anyone about her 'gift' or her existance for the matter. Speaking of the spirit, she was perched on her shoulder swinging her legs off as she smiled and hummed to herself. She eventually stopped and talked into Yui's ear:

"Ne, let's decide who's next! Hm...The flirty one looks easy, let's go for him!" 

Yui did not dare respond to her, only her velvet-pink eyes did the talking as they exclaimed 'What?!'. Lilith giggled and stood up on Yui shoulder, flying towards the front of her face. 

"It'll be easy to get into a situation where you can kiss him! The creepy one looks like a lot of work, the proper one won't budge, the angry one will be a tough nut to crack, and the sleepy one is too obvious! Try to get the flirty one close enough to where you can kiss him and we can continue with our next step in our plan! Once this is all done, those vampires will never be able to hurt you again!" Yui saw the good intention Lilith had with this little 'plan' of hers, however she really felt uncomfortable about doing this...Kissing them and making them lust after her sexually. If the nuns from the church heard about this, they would say she was cursed by a succubus! Lilith wasn't a succubus...Just a weird spirit with odd yet good intentions. The car ride seemed to drag on forever, Yui's back hurting from how tense she was (and that her breasts were two times their original size) and she desparately wanted to get out of the car and far away from Ayato. Eventually, the limo pulled to the front gate of the school, the driver parked and went around to open the door for the passenger. Yui grabbed onto his hand and got out of the car with her school back in hand, immediately speed-walking into the school building to avoid being around Ayato. She didn't care at the moment that she was being rude to the others and may suffer future punishment, all she wanted to do was get out of there and get on with the rest of the day. 

Maybe the others won't notice her change? I mean, she was still Yui. The Yui with curly pale blonde, velvet-pink eyes, pale skin, and unsually thin. The Yui who smiled at the other students who asked if she needed any help and told them that she was fine. But it seems it wasn't the case when she actually walked into the commons, where most of the students were gathered to chat with friends, be on their phones, or trying to catch up on homework they didn't do. Eyes of all different colors were on her as she awkwardly walked to class, clutching both hands to the handle of her school bag she could hear the whispers surround her. 

"Yo, is that Komori-san?"

"Yeah...Was she always this cute?"

"Wow, Komori-senpai looks so pretty!"

"I can't be the only one who just noticed how big her butt is, right?"

"Totally...And were her breasts always that big?"

"Wow, her hair is so perfect. I wonder what conditioner she uses?"

"Is she wearing makeup? Her skin looks flawless."

"God damn, I didn't notice her for all this time?"

"She used to be a scrawny little thing, now I might ask her out."

Yui was very uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this much attention, school was the only place where she could blend in and act like a seemingly-normal student. Other than the occasional semi-public feasting when one of the brothers decide to go wild, Yui was seen as just a regular girl. Sometimes, she really wished she could go back to her life before the Sakamaki house, when times were simplier and she didn't have to worry about her blood levels because vampires constantly use her for a food supply. But she knew that she couldn't turn back time, all Yui could do was face the future head on and brush through any problems. The pale blonde stepped into her empty classroom and sat in her desk, enjoying the relaxing quiet she could have for the meantime. Lilith flew down to her desk and looked around the room with curiousity, 

"Do you always come in this early, Yui-chan?" 

"Yeah. Usually, Ayato-kun, Laito-kun, and Kanato-kun are here too. But I kind of left them behind."

"You don't sit around your friends and chat with them until the bell?"

"I...Don't really have friends." Lilith's eyes almost popped out of her head when she heard that, she flew up to meet with Yui at eye level and continued to speak, "W-What? Why not?!"

"I'm not really allowed to."

"Those rotten vampires, I swear..." The pale green-haired spirit cursed under her breath, Yui nervously laughed and waved her hands. "Ah, but it's kind of a smart idea. So no one will find how suspicious about why I'm not allowed out without the Sakamakis around or why I have such scrict rules."

"It's no excuse to not allow you to have friends! You're practically by yourself there!" Lilith crossed her arms and her tiny brows furrowed, making the teen let out a quiet giggle. Her cute smile immediately faded when a hand slammed on her desk, Lilith almost getting hit as she screamed and fell over on her back. Yui looked up to find Ayato staring down at her with a predatory stare. 

"A-Ayato-kun, do you need something?" Yui asked politetly, trying to calm her shaking legs as she tried to keep cool. Ayato only stared at her for a few fruitless seconds before grunting out, "Class doesn't start in fifteen minutes."

"And?"

"Plenty of time to settle this morning." 

"Eh?-" Yui felt her world spin as she was dragged down to the floor, the red-headed vampire crawling on top of her. She tried to shove him off, however Ayato had the upper hand and pinned her hands above her head. "Stop fighting, I know you want this."

"N-No I don't!"

"You were always a liar, Yui." Ayato chuckled, leaning down to capture Yui's cherry-pink lips into a rough kiss. Her eyes widen, he literally never called her by her actual name. It was always stupid names to tease her, like 'breastless', 'pancake', 'titless', and other names relating to his dissatisfaction of her original bust size. She was frozen there, a statue under his medusa-like gaze as he attacked her poor lips with his cold ones while his hands slithered down to her chest and gave her chest a rough squeeze. Yui let out a squeak, allowing the red-head to infiltrate her mouth with his tongue. The wet muscle explored ever inch of its new territory, even going as far as to provoke Yui's tongue to wrestle with it. But she wouldn't budge, so Ayato took measures into his own hands and gave her chest another rough squeeze so that she would gasp and open her mouth wider, he went in and wrapped his lips around her tongue to suckle on it. Yui has never been kissed so...Indecently before. Her first kiss was with Ayato, but it was only to give her air because he threw her into the school's pool and she almost drowned. The peridot-eyed vampire scratched the human girl's tongue with his fangs before lifting his head up, getting a small taste of her sweet blood as he gave off a sadistic smirk while Yui panted heavily, trying desparatetly to catch her breath. "You look so fucking good, I just wanna eat you up."

"P-Plea...se...No more...!"

"Didn't I tell you that I would be your first in everything? I was being serious, you shouldn't of lured me in." Ayato cackled, ripping her blouse open to reveal her creamy skin and the pastel pink bra. The grin on his face was similiar to a child getting a toy they asked for on Christmas, his cold and calloused hand grabbing one of the lush mounds and giving it a good grope as a small whimper leaked out of Yui's mouth. "Guess I can't call you 'titless' anymore, eh?"

"A-Ayato-kun!"

"That's right, only scream my name. Your my pet alone...Huh, maybe that's what I'll call you." His voice dropped to a whisper as his head closed towards her thin neck, cold breath landing on Yui's skin that made the hair on her neck stand and her nipples harden. "My pet~"

His fangs sunk into her neck, a cry erupted from Yui's lips as she felt Ayato take away her blood. Her nails dug into her palms as she felt a slight numbing from her wrists, from Ayato holding onto both of her wrists tightly. It hurt more to kick him away when he was feeding off of her, so she had to freeze there until the arrogant vampire had his greedy fill of her precious blood. He took his fangs out and let out a deep sigh, the two holes in her neck beaded out droplets of the thick ruby liquid. 

"Your blood is divine as usual...But it's sweeter than usual. You're turned on by this, aren't you?"

"N-No! P-Please let go of me!"

"Tch, don't struggle. You're just going to give yourself a harder time." The peridot-eyed man licked the droplets of blood from Yui's next before it dried, making the pale blonde squirm underneath him. He pulled his head up and did the most uncharacteristic thing:

Gave her a soft smile, and chaste kiss on the lips.

It was nice, to say the least. Ayato was almost never gentle with her, unless he was feeling particularily 'in his feelings'. But she should of known better, he only did that to distract her from what was to come. Yui felt cold fingers ghost their way down her body and under her skirt, making her squirm more as she tried to kick him away. Ayato's fingers harshly rubbed circles on the outside of her silky pink panties, his thumb going in to rub her clit with a light amount of force while teasing her entrance. Erotic moans leaked out of Yui as she bucked her hips and cried out for the red head to stop. 

"Be quiet. I know you like this, look." He took his fingers from under her skirt and showed it to the teen, spreading them apart to see thin trails of clear liquid coating his index and middle finger that made her cheeks bloom into wild roses. No one has ever touched her there, not even herself because of her father's teachings of not to give into lust. Yui won't lie, she had some naughty desires in the past, however she never dreamed her first time a man touched her most intimant parts was a horny vampire about to forcefully take it away from her. "You're so wet after only doing this much? You truly are a virgin...Now you'll know that I own your body, mind, and soul alone, _pet_ ~"

The way he said that made Yui sick to her stomach, she truly has been sent to hell with these brothers. Tears welled up in her velvet-pink eyes as she forcefully pushed her sobbing down her throat, it was worse enough that it was Ayato doing this. She didn't want to give him the sick pleasure of her sumbitting her virginity to him, her virginity was for a man that she loved and who loved her in return only. Ayato didn't love her, he only lusted after her body because of the gift Lilith gave her. Just imagining her father seeing her in this form, about to participate in premartial sex, with someone she didn't love, made her want to die. Ayato let out a smirk as he licked up her salty tears and grunted out:

"Don't cry, you'll just turn me on even more."

The red-head roughly pushed her bra up to expose the milky mounds and the now erect rosy nipple, immediately wrapping his mouth around one of the buds to harshly suck and lick around it. Occasionally, he would even gently scrape his fang on the sensitive piece of skin. Yui moaned and let out a quiet sob as she tried to get him away, only being futile when she felt his fingers run back to her panties and hooked the fabric that protected her entrance from him aside. 

"A-Ayato-kun! Please stop it! I-I don't want to! P-Please don't touch me! I don't want to do this! L-Let go of me!" She squirmed and squirmed, but this was a vampire with supernatural strength against a seventeen-year-old human girl. The chances of her walking away from this alive were slim, unless she gave him what he wanted. Her dread sunk even lower down her stomach when she heard a familiar voice chime in:

"Oh? What's this~? Ayato-kun and Bitch-chan are getting it on before class starts, how scandelous~" Laito giggled as he sat on one of the desks cross-legged. This man was nowhere near a saint or an angel, but it was all Yui had at the moment. For the moment, the vampire who tried to violate her in a church of all places, became the only source of salvation at this moment in time. The pale blonde lifted her head up, tears in her eyes, as she called out to the ginger-haired vampire. "L-Laito-kun, please help me!"

"How bold of you to call out to me when a demon like Ayato-kun is on top of you~ I like your style, Bitch-chan." Just as Laito hopped off the desk, Ayato grabbed Yui throat with the hand he was holding her wrists with and squeezed rather harshly. Yui choked and grabed his hand with both of her dainty ones, trying to pull them off to no avail. Ayato glared down at her and spoke venomously. "Your mine pet, don't look at other men so casually. You'll be punished for this."

"I-I...P-Puh...Lease! D-D...On't!"

"Go easy on her, Ayato-kun. As much as I respect necrophilia, I'm not exactly into it like Kanato-kun. Besides, we kind of need her, remember?" Laito sat down on the floor, his feet on either side of Yui as he lifted her up, pulling her into an embrace as he laid his head on her shoulder. Ayato let go a little bit, just enough for Yui to breath in fresh air while still asserting dominace over her. 

"My, you finally dropped the whole 'titless' thing? Good for you! Women don't really like being called a flaw of theirs; however, I can see why you don't call her that anymore." Laito gave a teasing squeeze to one of Yui's breasts, making her let out a whimper. He turned his head towards her and gave a slow, teasing lick to her cheek as he let out a giggle. "Bitch-chan has bloomed into quite the little flower, hasnt she? It makes me wanna pick off all of her petals~!"

"Yui-chan! Quick! Look over here!" Lilith's voice came from Laito's general direction, the pale blonde complied and turned her head to look over. Her lips found themselves gently carassing the outer corner of Laito's, making her immediately turn red and tried to back away to the best of her abilities. The emerald-eyed vampire was still and silent, going into some sort of blank shock, as the human girl started to blurt out an apology. Just as she felt Ayato about to squeeze the daylights out of her throat again, Laito let out an weird yet erotic pant from his lips, immediately rushing towards to claim Yui's lips in a desparate moan. His lips were cold as he tried to literally shove his tongue down Yui's throat, she couldn't do anything but freeze up and allow her eyes to widen in shock. His tongue was just as cold as Ayato's, trying to steal the warmth from her tongue as he messily kissed her with a strange burning passion. His fangs grazed along the sensitive flesh of the muscle, making it realease droplets of blood that Laito moaned at the taste of. Yui couldn't breathe, her face was getting hot and her heart was pumping fast; Sure , Laito did his fair share of being a tease, but he was never this...Whore-like with her. With the little amount of strength left in her, the pale blonde pushed Laito away and panted wildy, taking in the fresh air that was wrongfully stolen from her. Her cheeks tinted and her eyes lazy, Yui looked into Laito's hooded emerald-green eyes. his pale cheeks now had a tinge of red to them as he panted and had his tongue sticking out slightly like a dog in heat. 

"Bitch-chan~ You're so pretty, that expression is making me really hot. I just want to devour you all on my own. Just the though of you under me and moaning my name makes me sooo hard~! Ne, you'll help me out, right? I have a little problem here~" He took one of Yui's hands and shamelessly placed it on the tent in his pants. Yui blushed a deeper shade as she pulled her hand back in embarassment, to which he giggled in response and started to lick her neck. "I know you're a virgin, but it isn't scary. It's fun! If you give your virginity to me, I'll make sure to make you scream with pleasure all, night, long~"

"Oi! Keep your dirty mitts off of my pet!" Ayato growled, pulling Yui towards him and wrapping her into a tight and possessive embrace. It wasn't lovely nor comforting, it wanted to consume her whole. Laito pouted and lifted up one of Yui's slender legs, propping onto his shoulder and pressed his lips against the soft silky skin. "She doesn't belong to you, Ayato-kun. Bitch-chan is everyone's plaything~! Besides, you can't stop everyone from having there way with her."

"Tch."

"Maybe her first time won't be with you. What if you walked in on one of our brothers claiming her? Ah~ Her naked body and her beautiful face twisting in pleasure as she gets ravaged. I wanna see it so bad~ But I also wanna feel her myself~! Ah, the tough choices we have to go through~! I'm get more and more excited the more I think about it~!" His mouth traveled closer to Yui's forbidden zone, his breath drawing closer to the damp surface that made her tense up and squirm. Her velvet-pink eyes squeezed shut as she squirmed pathetically between the two vampires, on the verge of tears as they continued to violate her. Suddenly, Ayato forced Yui's chin up to make her look at him, her eyes opened and widen as she stared into the eyes of a hungry beast.

"Pet, what do you want? Who do you want to take you?"

"I-I...N..."

"Use your words." 

"N-No one! I-I don't love either of you to give it away!" A panting and sweating mess, Yui decided to keep her ground. They can literally do anything else to her; force feeding, drinking her till she was dry, hurting her out of boredom. But there was one thing she will not let them take, her purity. Her first time was only for a man married her and loved her truly, these guys were nowhere near that. Laito giggled and pressed a thin finger against her stained underwear. "I don't mind. It's just sex, there's no love in it. Only pleasure~! So there shouldn't be a problem!"

"Tch, you really are difficult. But forcing it from you sounds pretty hot...Go and continue thinking like that, I'll make sure you'll only think of me afterwards."

Tears ran down Yui's face, these guys were seriously the worst. 

Her world felt light, as she floated away from the brothers. She realized that someone picked her up and set her aside, the feeling of a blazer wrapping around her body felt wonderful at the moment. She looked up and saw a familiar tall figure, his tied-up tousled brown hair and aggresive dementor was too distinct to forget. Softly, Yui called out to him with tears blurring her vision of the scene:

"Y...Uma...kun..."

"You Sakamaki trash really have nothin' better to do except tryna to sitck your dicks into Sow? Five minutes before class starts too, have some decency." Yuma clicked his tongue in disgust. Ayato stood up and sent a glare his way while aggressively spitting words at him. "Shut up! You mutts need to stick your nose somewhere else except in other people's business! She belongs to me, not you!"

"Ya need to clean your ears or somethin'? Pretty sure Sow was screamin' at you to not fuck her. For a bunch of young masters, you sure don't understand what no means."

"Get out of here!" 

"If ya wish, but I'm takin' Sow." Yuma yawned, spinning around and picking up Yui's body with ease, not paying attention to a single word Ayato was yelling out as he teleported out of the classroom. Yui found herself staring at the white walls of the nurse's office, her heart relaxing when she realized she was nowhere near Ayato or Laito. Yuma walked over to one of the bed and dropped the pale blonde on its surface. "Damn, do they not feed ya over there? You probably weigh as much as a pillow."

"...T...Thank you..."

"Look, if they try that again, kick 'em in the nuts if ya can. If not, scream really loud, someone might come. But don't count on it, you were just lucky I was around."

"I understand...Thank you so much..."

"Those rotten young masters don't even know how to take care of their own food source..." Yuma muttered as he scratched his head, Yui looked down at his blazer she was wearing and started to take it off to give it back to him. Before she could even get it off her shoulders, the brown-eyed held his hand up "Stop! Keep it on."

"Eh? But I don't want you to get in trouble for dress-code violations."

"I don't give a damn about the student council, just for the love of god, keep it on." Yuma had a scarlet blush on his cheeks, Yui looked down and noticed how much of a mess she still was and proceeded to wrap her body even tighter with the over-sized blazer, a soft pink appearing on the apples of her cheeks. "S-Sorry..."

"Just give it back when you don't look like that anymore! I'm leaving now." Yuma stormed out of the nurse's office, muttering about how much of a airhead Yui was and how the Sakamaki brothers were trash, the usual talk. When the door closed, Yui slowly started to fix her appearance. She fixed her bra, buttoned her blouse and vest back up, reclipped her ribbons, and straightened out her own blazer. Next she fixed her skirt to make sure it actually covered what it needed to cover, fixing her stockings along the way. She ran her fingers through her curls and took a paper towel to dab off the sweat forming on her face and the back of her neck. She couldn't do anything about...Downstairs. She was just going to have to live with it until it went away. She can ignore the tight knot in her stomach for the meantime, she just wanted to be alone and savor it. Lilith flew past Yui and sat on one of the cupboards filled with different types of medicine, crossing her legs and resting her chin on her propped-up arm as she thought:

No doubt that guy was a vampire, but he wasn't a pureblood. He seems to have a moderate sense of respect for Yui, but she wasn't sure about the whole big picture. Maybe he was going to be one of those people who expect something in return later. But Yui seems to trust him, at least a lot more than Ayato and Laito. The way he acted towards her almost bare body was kind of cute too, like a middle-schooler who just saw cleavage for the first time. Yui smile was true towards him, and Yuma's reaction and blush seemed genuine. Was this the true love Yui wanted? 

Lilith still didn't have the full picture, so she couldn't make assumptions yet.

A small grin appeared on the spirit's face as she got an idea, yes a truly devious one. 

It only involved Yui and that guy in a room together, it was only to test Lilith's little theory and nothing else: How can their be true love if her curse was in place? If Yuma was charmed under the curse, will he still have that true love or be like the others? She couldn't run the experiment yet, she needed to collect information. That way she could understand this 'true love' Yui was so fond of.

Nothing more, nothing less.


	3. Kiss Me

"Ne, Ne, Yui-chan. Good work back there!" Lilith gave the human girl a thumbs up with a big grin, causing the pale blonde to blush and pout.

"You tricked me into kissing Laito-kun..."

"I didn't mean to! He was just conveniently there when your lips met! Ever read romance novels? Like the girl is late for classes and she bumps into the guy she likes, something like that!" The pale green-haired spirit fluttered by Yui's shoulder. "But look at it this way, those vampires think of you differently than before! Before, they just push you around and drink your blood...Think of this as an opportunity! With those two effected, you can easily wrap them around your finger and show that you aren't weak like they think you are!"

"That's very...Manipulative, isn't it?"

"They've done worse! It's about time they get a taste of their own medicine!" Lilith argued, her tiny voice carrying only into Yui's ears. The pale blonde sighed and gave off a weak smile. "Even though they do certain actions towards me, I would never wish it upon them. Nothing good comes out of only seeking revenge. Besides, knowing my luck, I'll get into something terrible for wishing terrible things towards a person."

 _"Who does this girl think she is, Mother Theresa?"_ Lilith pouted, messing with some of the white flowers in her hair as she fluttered over to Yui's shoulder and perched comfortably while the human walked back to her classroom. Lilith couldn't wrap her head around this: Why wasn't Yui willing to seek revenge against those vampires? They've done nothing but abuse her, physically and mentally, and treated her like a walking food source. The girls in the past held some sort of malice against them...But not Yui. But Lilith will praise Yui for being a bit smarter than the other girls. She knew what was going to get her hurt and didn't want to take chances while the other girls were quick to fight and tried escaping plenty of times. Yui understood the power dynamic between her and the Sakamaki brothers: They were vampires with powers while she was an average human girl with nothing special going on. She would probably die if she tried to fight them off. 

Lilith shuttered in silence, remembering how one girl defied Kanato once. She has never seen so much blood splatter onto the walls like that.

She had to think...How was she going to get Yui to follow through with her plans now? Yui wasn't stupid, she could tell whether or not Lilith manipulated her into kissing someone. Revenge didn't sway Yui, sex didn't (she's just choosing to ignore the fact she was horny for the rest of the day?), power didn't either...Looks like Lilith needed to get more creative on ways to get Yui to kiss the others, or she could kiss her plans goodbye! Her power wasn't as strong like the other spirits in the world, but she still had enough to push against the boundaries. Yeah, maybe that's the route she should go for. If Lilith can't sway Yui into kissing them, then Lilith would have to manipulate those vampires into doing so. But how was the better question; Lilith only had so much strength, and Yui was a modest church girl who pushed away the thought of intercourse before marriage. The spirit thought to herself as Yui walked into her classroom, bowing to her teacher. 

"I'm sorry for being late."

"Class started about five minutes ago, where were you Komori-san?" The teacher asked, pushing his glasses up towards the bridge of his nose. Yui looked up and gave a weak smile. "I had to go to the nurse's office to get something."

"I'll let you off the hook this time, Komori-san." The teacher sighed, earning another apology from the pale blonde as she quietly walked towards her desk and took a seat. Quickly, she shoved Yuuma's blazer inside the desk and pulled out her textbook. Anyone could see that she wasn't being slick, the other students watched Yui shove the obvious male student's uniform blazer in her desk. The regular students simply thought a guy or her boyfriend gave it to her, male students losing a bit of hope while girls found themselves envious of Yui. The triplets in her class weren't stupid, Kou wasn't stupid either. They could smell the musky scent settling in Yui skin as she tried to focus in class. However, she couldn't do it. Their gazes were far too strong to go unnoticed. Anytime she glanced, she found those lustful shades of green staring into her body; they don't even look to Yui as a person, Ayato and Laito were practically undressing her with their eyes. Yui felt like a fawn, innocently standing there and minding her own business while two wolves were in the distances waiting to pounce on her. She couldn't stay alone in a room for long, Yui needed to be in a room full of people to feel somewhat safe. To be honest, Yui didn't feel safe no matter where or who she was with. This uniform was tight on her, people were definitely trying to look up her skirt or staring at her chest. Lilith sat perched on Yui's shoulder, swinging her small legs back and forth as she thought about what she could do to change up her plans. 

Yui wasn't stupid, so she can tell if someone tricks her...She doesn't agree with most of Lilith's choices...With what little power Lilith had, there wasn't much she could do. _That man_ weakened her before putting her in the mirror, so she only had enough power to enchant Yui with good-looks and summon aphrodisiacs. Lilith couldn't just force Yui to do what she wanted; one, she had little to no power left and two, people are less likely to follow you if you use brutal force. Even though Yui would probably do it because of how submissive she was (can you blame her though?), Lilith needed to make sure Yui trusted her whole-heartedly. That's when she came up with the cutest idea:

"If I can't make Yui-chan go to those vampires...Then I'll just make them come to her!"

She giggled and swung her legs excitedly, only for her joyous revelation to come to a halt when a cold chill ran down her back. The pastel green-haired spirit turned her head and saw those doll-like lilac eyes staring into Yui. It wasn't like they were eye-fucking her, like the other two, but these eyes were burning a flame in the complete opposite direction of lust:

Pure hate.

Wrath was greater than lust by a long shot, Lilith couldn't compete with spirits like Iago. He would crush her in a second! Lilith's powers draw from only the first level of purgatory, Lust is possibly the least serious-sin in all of the underworld. Lilith could only hold against spirits from Gluttony and Greed, along with her virtue Chastity. The spirit shivered when those eyes gave her flashbacks of those blood-stained walls. Lilith was only accustomed to witnessing rape, orgies, and different kinks. But not witnessing full-on _murder_ , that was more of Iago's thing. Kanato didn't have anything on his face, only his eyes talked. His expression was blank on his sickly-pale face while he held onto that weird teddy bear for dear life; if that thing was alive, it would have been dead hours ago. She took a deep breath and flew out of sight, away from Kanato's gaze. Even thought only Yui could see her, Lilith still didn't want to get in the crossfire. She fluttered around the classroom to find anything to pique her interest, particularly the blonde boy staring at Yui with a mixed reaction. The pale green-haired spirit buzzed around the teen's styled blonde hair and took note of the confusion in his visible aqua eye. 

"He's pretty handsome, if I do say so myself. Most harems need good-lookers like this one." 

Of course, Lilith wasn't exactly fond of vampires. But like that brunette from earlier, this one is a mutt-blood. They're only a little bit bearable...

This guy seemed to be pretty popular too, there were at least three girls ogling him rather than paying attention in class. Lilith giggled as she glowed purple, feeding off the lust of those girls while examining the pretty boy blonde. She couldn't do much magic wise, but she could feed off other people's lust to satisfy her weaken state. The taste was tart, like an unripe strawberry. It was tasty to Lilith, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Imagine the amount of lust _pouring_ out of this guy! If Yui kissed this guy, he would be all over her like a bitch in heat!

Ah, but she had a goal...To get her revenge. Normally, she would just go to Iago for wrath-based stuff. But she's been trapped and weakened in that mirror for years, it's not like she can just contact him...She'd be out for a day if she tried to summon him! Also, he was kind of a dick. 

Stay on task, Lilith told herself, she could expand Yui's harem after conquering those damn vampires in that house first.

* * *

"What do you usually eat for lunch? Those bastards don't make lunches for you, so you must eat cafeteria food, right?" Lilith placed herself on the dip of Yui's slender shoulder, happily dangling her feet off the edge as Yui stood up. The lunch bell rung not that long ago, and most of the students in Yui's class already dipped to eat lunch with their friends. Before Yui could even think about stepping away from her desk, a pair of arms embraced her from behind, cold breath creeping into her ear as someone panted. 

"Ne~ It's lunch break! Let's continue earlier~!"

"W-Wha?! L-Laito-kun, someone is going to see you! I-It's indecent to do such things-"

"I know, my church girl~ You value your questionable morals, but just think about it for a second! We stopped so abruptly, you didn't even get a chance to release, right? My poor baby, having to hold her arousal for _so long_. When you walked in, I could _smell_ it off of you. I wanted to take you right then and there~! I couldn't think straight for the rest of class, I could only think about how wet those panties are and how I wanted to taste you~! Oh, please~? Please help your good friend Laito~!" Laito begged, whimpered, and moan in the human's ear as he pressed his hips into her behind, earning a squeak when she felt the very noticeable bulge forming in his pants. Yui knew Laito was flirty and perverse, but...To this extent? Lilith's 'gift' made him into a submissive whore! The pale blonde pushed her way out of Laito's grasp, a scarlet blush forming on her cheeks as she stuttered out her sentences. "L-Laito-kun! Y-You shouldn't be t-talking and t-touching people like that i-in school! I-It's really indecent a-and I-I don't want you to get w-written up-EEP!"

A slap landed on Yui's ass, the hand then roughly copping a feel on the soft skin. Ayato was standing next to Yui, having no shame in groping her ass as he sneered at Laito. 

"Get lost. She's mine alone, what part of that didn't you get?" Ayato pulled Yui's body up to his, allowing her to feel his  _situation_ as he stared deeply into her velvet-pink eyes. His face grew closer to hers as her heart started to beat against her ribcage. "There's no one in this world besides me who owns you, pet. Just let your master take care of you."

"I-I belong to nobody!" Yui stuttered, blind courage exploding out of its bottle as she push Ayato away, legs shaking she let out a pant. "How...Can you have relations with someone if there's no love!?"

"Is that what you want? Fine...I love you, Yui." Ayato spoke blandly, his face blank and voice with no emotion. "I'll make you love me, then you'll have nothing to complain about."

"That's not how that works! Love is supposed to be a mutual understanding between two people, not something you can lie straight to someone's face about!"

"Love can happen if you want, the quickest way is through intercourse~! Ah~, the thought of deflowering you while you say you love me makes me soooo hot~!" Laito hugged his arms around his own body, cheeks burning bright scarlet as his lewd thoughts took over his body. Lilith licked her lips as she fed off of Laito's lust, flavored like dry wine, fluttering about and keeping silent in the situation. Before anything really happen, a monotonous voice suddenly intervened:

"Yui-san, can you please come with me?" Kanato stared into the human female's eyes with his sleep-deprived ones, the grip around Teddy tight and restrictive as he stood still. Yui, for once, felt relieved to see him. "Kanato-kun."

"Piss off, pipsqueak." Ayato glared at his brother who held no interest in the red head. The eldest of tbe trippets could only stand in his spot, panting as drool travelled down the corner of his mouth. "Ah~,  Kanto-kun is going to join us? How erotic~!"

"Please don't speak of me with that voice, it's disgusting." The lavender-haired vampire shut down the ginger-haired one, releasing one arm from Teddy and grabbing onto Yui's thin wrist and grasping with no qualms about strength. She winced at the pressure, counting on the fact there was going to be a bruise later on as the middle triplet started to pull her away. "Let's go. I want to eat pudding." 

"Oi! Kanato!" Ayato snapped, but to no avail. His middle brother was already dragging Yui away with a forceful grip around her wrist. The lavender-haired vampire practically dragged Yui like an object as they trailed further away from the classroom, not even looking back to the human as he left her in silence. Lilith flew next to Yui, keeping up with the two to see what would happen. Only a small smirk appeared on her pale lips; Kanato was easily jealous, how could she forget such a crucial detail? She could use this to her advantage! Eventually, the vampire stopped in the middle of the empty hall as his grip on Yui's wrist didn't change. It only got tighter as he spoke, making her wince even more at the dulling pain. She was pretty used to this by now, it was almost a refreshing thing to witness after what happened with Ayato and Laito. 

"Ne...Is it fun?" Kanato's voice was soft, yet his actions _hurt_.

"Eh?"

"Is it fun? To act like a harlot with my brothers!?"

"K-Kanato-kun, you're...Hurting me!" The pale blonde softly begged, almost certain that her wrist was slowly losing feeling. But, really, was she really going have her way? It never worked out in her favor no matter the situation, no matter the brother...It usually ended up bad for Yui's end. Suddenly, her world spun. Literally, Yui was pushed to the ground with Kanato's weight pinning her down to the cold marble floor, his cold white fingers wrapped around her dainty throat and didn't hesitate to squeeze roughly, full intention on making Yui either pass out or choke to death. The pale blonde could only stare like a deer in headlights as anger consumed Kanato; he yelled in her face as he squeezed around her throat tighter.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! YOU BELONG TO ME ALONE! DIDN'T I MAKE THAT CLEAR TO YOU?! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU'RE FOOLING AROUND WITH LAITO AND AYATO RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE, IN FRONT OF TEDDY! YOU HAVE NO SHAME!"

"K-Kaa...Nato...Kun!" Yui wheezed, her weak arms couldn't pull the cold hands off of her neck. Kanato only glared at her more as she struggled underneath him. "What's your end game with this? My brothers are throwing themselves at you, every boy in class stares at your body, I hear people wanting to take what belongs to ME! YOU'RE MINE ALONE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND?! I HATE SHARING AND I HATE PEOPLE STARING AT MY THINGS!"

The vampire suddenly lowered his voice, calmly whispering to the human struggling to breath.

"Ah...But you take fun in this, don't you? Harlots are like that...They want to play with every boy in the world with no repercussions, they want to play all day because in the end, they're bored...Were you bored? Was I not good enough for you? To think Teddy even so graciously allowed you to eat a tin of cookies with us..."

"I-I...Ca...Nt...Br...Eath!" She could only wheeze, tears forming at the corners of her velvet-pink eyes and her movement weakly slowing down. Suddenly, Kanato let go of her throat, but kept his hand there as he watched her suck in fresh air and cough. Yui's vision threatened to close as a vignette of black rung around her sight, blurring with her hot tears forming in her eyes as her throat stung. This was familiar, it happened before almost a week ago when she accidentally bumped into Azusa and allowed him to talk to her. Kanato stared at her suffering form until he let out a giggle, a grin creeping onto his thin lips.

"You look so pathetic, wriggling before me like a worm in the dirt...It's delightful!" He giggled delightfully as his other hand combed through her spiraling ecru-colored hair. The hallways around the two were silent, only Yui's harsh breathing could distract her from Kanato's fear-rising gaze as he continued to guide his cold pale fingers through her ringlets of hair. On the days Kanato felt like being nice, he always complemented Yui on her hair. He told her that it was silky with little to no knot, like a perfect head of synthetic hair for his dolls; she noticed when he was feeding off of her, that Kanato liked to comb through her hair as he drank her blood. Was it more of a comfort thing? Did he just like touching it? Yui didn't know, she never knew any of Kanato's intentions because of how bipolar he was and gave up on trying to figure him out.  He leaned down and inhaled her scent, whispering cold chills into her ear. "You smell like fresh flowers, it's attractive...But not as attractive as your blood. I prefer your blood over anything else."

"Kanato-kun..."

"You made me drag you away from my brothers, I had to skip out on cake because of you. The least you could do for me and Teddy is to give your blood. It's all you're useful for." The lilac-haired vampire then let out a sigh, "But I remember, girls are difficult. They like to be kissed before doing anything, right?"

"W-Wait, please don't-!" Yui knew she couldn't do anything, if she could do something then she would have done it a while ago. The crushing weight of his cold dry lips was far too familiar, only this time had deeper repercussions. What was he going to be like under Lilith's gift? Is he going to become possessively aggressive like Ayato, or a nymphomaniac like Laito? Or was there something worse than those two? Yui squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists tightly, afraid of what was to come for her.  She was already intimidated by someone as psychotic as Kanato, but adding an increased libido for him? That all smells like trouble for her. When she awaited for what was to come, she felt him pull away from her lips...Then his weight lifting from her body. Yui slowly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion as she watched Kanato stepped over her body and picked up Teddy laying face-down on the floor. Wordlessly, the pale vampire left Yui laying on the floor as he walked off and disappeared to an unknown location. Yui slowly sat up as Lilith fluttered to her side. 

"Huh, haven't seen something like that in a while..."

"Is Kanato-kun unaffected by the kiss?" Yui questioned as she slowly got up, hands smoothing out her uniform for the second time. The spirit sighed and shrugged. "His lust aura increased, so the kiss worked on him...But it seems he's the refraining type. He'll probably hold it in until he goes crazy...."

* * *

"Haahh...Hahh...Teddy..." Kanato whined as he hugged the bear close to his chest, a rose dust rising to his pale cheeks as tears strung down his face. He panted heavily as he tried to support himself against the wall, legs weak and threatening to collapse on themselves. His hooded eyes glanced down at the tent forming in his black capris, the tightness driving him crazy as he continued to whine and cry.

"T-Teddy! What's wrong with me?! Why do I feel like this?! I didn't do anything!...I...I only kissed her because I had to!"

The bear quietly gave Kanato his response.

"...She...S-She smelled like flowers...A-And she tasted like sweet strawberries! H-Her hair is really soft and silky...And her face looked so beautiful...So beautiful while struggling to breathe! This is all her fault! It's that stupid human's fault I'm like this!" As tears clouded his vision, Kanato squeezed his legs together to try and settle the flame in his lower region. He closed his eyes, letting tears dripping down his face as he was greeted with images of Yui. From her milky pale skin, so soft and delicate to bruise, to her large eyes brimming with tears. Somehow, it transitioned to what would her skin look like without her clothes on, what her expression be if he hurt her lovingly? What do her eyes look like filled with love and pleasure from only him? What did _that_ place taste like? Oh, how those soft warm lips drove him mad for more. He eventually found himself sliding to the floor as he threw a frustrated tantrum, confused.

Kanato cried, not knowing what to do with these feelings flooding through his head. His lust slowly growing, growing so large that he didn't know what to do with it...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me out by leaving comments and tips for me to improve!


End file.
